voulez-vous de moi sur votre sur esprit
by 25ShadesOfFebruary
Summary: Klaus visits Camille in the most unexpected place. Oneshot.


**Summary: **Klaus visits Camille in the most unexpected place. **Oneshot.**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own The Originals, I mean that's obvious right because Klamille would have their first kiss if I did and Mikeal would be dead for good but whatever._

**Rating: **K+

**Couple: ** Camille O'Connell / Klaus Mikaelson

* * *

**voulez-vous de moi sur votre sur l'esprit**

* * *

He appears in one of her classes.

She's walking through the door, arms filled with the notebook and textbook she needs for this class, head down and thumb sweeping across the the keyboard of her cellphone. She's texting back Davina about the plans for their girls night in that's happening later tonight,when a shiver runs up her spine making the hair on her arms and back of her neck stand up. She stops just inches away from the doorway, her thumb hovers over the key 'Y' the last letter from the word 'pretty'. Woman would have followed if the tingling hadn't taken away her focus. It doesn't take her long to recognize this feeling that hums in body but she tells herself that, 'no it can't be.'

But she knows it is and when she looks up her suspicions are correct, because there he is in all of his curly blonde hair and stylish leather jacket staring at her with too much _something _twinkling in his mischief eyes.

She almost drops her phone when she realizes it him, she doesn't move from her spot just blinks at him and her brows lift up in confusion, because what was he doing here?

She almost forgets where she is until she's startled when someone behind her pushes against her shoulder trying to get past her to their seats to settle in for the lecture on defense mechanisms,she cuts her eyes and she whispers a 'sorry' to the woman who just tried to slide by her, almost knocking Camille's things out of her slack arm.

When she cuts her eyes back towards him, he's outright smirking now. She clears her throat and tries to breathe evenly through her nose as she walks her way up to him, not too fast and not too slow. He's chosen a seat in the back of the classroom that doesn't have any windows to shine in the outside light and she thinks the spot is fitting. She, herself likes to sit in the front where she can hear the professor well, take good notes, and have the sun dance on her skin to help her concentration.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" She asks him when she finally reaches the seat he's occupying.

"Hello to you too, Cami." he greets her.

"Is something wrong? Is Elijah okay?" shes asks urgency lacing her tone. "Is it Hope?"

He frowns, "No, love, everyone is fine." he assures her and shes breathes out and relaxes just a little bit. Before she could ask him why he was here, her professor clears his throat telling the class hes going to be taking attendance.

"Why don't you sit down, love, class is about to start." he tells her, a smirk on his kissable lips and shes even more confused now, because _was he staying?_

She shakes her head and sighs out before taking a sit in front of him, she thinks about moving to the seat she assign to herself but thought better of it seeing as it wasn't the best idea for anyone to occupy a seat next to, in front of, or behind Klaus. She regrets it instantly, because she doesn't feel the sun rays dance on her skin and although she can hear the professor perfectly well, the notes he writes on the board are a bit hard to write down.

It doesn't take long, fifteen minutes to be exact, before Klaus starts commenting on the professor's lecture, leaning into her in the slightest, fresh mint breath tingling her skin as his words fill her ear with how wrong her professor actually is. He does this twice- three times before shes tells him to shut up, shes trying to listen.

When he does it for a fourth time, she whispers to him, "If you know so much why don't you teach the damn class." she challenges him in a annoyed tone, because she just wanted him out of her ear, her mind, and space. She doesn't function well when hes in close proximity and it didn't help that the humming in her body has yet to decrease. But she hadn't actually meant for him to teach the damn class.

So when he gets out of his seat, swaggers down to space the teacher occupies and then dismiss him with compulsion, shes baffled, because _what the hell is he doing?_

"Now then." he starts as he turns towards the class his arms out and a smirk on his face, eyes dancing with jubilation as he looks at her. "Since that waste of space is gone, lets shape these young minds, shall we."

Camille looks across the classroom, eyeing her fellow classmates whose faces have a mixture of confusion and desire.

"Who are you?" a girl in the front row asks him, and Cami can recognize that voice as the teacher's assistant.

"Klaus Mikaelson." he tells her.

"You can't just kick our professor out like that and try to take over the class. Do you even have a Doctorate in Psychology?"

He looks to Cami, before he answers her,"No, and it appears I already have, love." he says, dismissing her, as he turns around to the chicken-hand scratch her professor called writing on the whiteboard.

"This is wrong." he says out loud picking up a dry erase marker and marking out several writing points on the board.

By the time he is done more than half of what Cami has written down in her notebook is crossed out on the board and she is still in shock that _Klaus_,of all people is now teaching her Human Adjustment class. And she can't help but think doesn't he need to atleast care about human life or lives in general to teach about defense mechanisms.

She closes her notebook,concluding that shes wasn't going to learn anything today and crosses her arms over her chest as she stares at the leathered back of _Professor Mikaelson_. She rolls her eyes at that image, because Elijah would have been a better fit.

Why was he even here? He shows up after weeks of no contact, not a phone call, an email, nothing. He just shows up like nothing happened, like she hadn't been worried about him. If Cami already didn't know that Klaus was immortal she would have thought him to be dead.

The jerk, she thinks before several pairs of eyes turn on her and her shoulders tense in raises both eyebrows at her classmates. Why were they staring at her, had she said that out loud?

"Cami." Klaus says, her eyes snap towards him and the expression on his face is of amusement but she doesn't know what's funny. "Don't want to keep the class waiting,love."

Her brows deepen in confusion, because what the hell is he talking about? She must have zoned him out, she thinks as she cautiously makes her way out of her seat and down to the wolf's den, she feels most if not all of her classmates eyes on her as she steps in front of Klaus.

"What are you doing?" she whispers when she gets close enough to him. He doesn't answer her, just positions her in front of the classroom, facing her peers.

Peers that she was sure at one point in time since she entered this classroom were real, but as she stands in front of them all she sees is faceless mannequins in a variety of poses. A look of confusion takes over her face, she looks left, right, before she turns around. "Klaus?" she asks.

"Yes, love." he answers her, breathe hitting the shell of her ear, causing a tingle to spread throughout her body.

"What's going on?" she asks when she is able to calm down and turns around to face him, only to see hes not there. She goes to call his name once again,

"Whatever you want, love, this is your dream after all." he irrupts her.

"Dream?" she asks, perplexed.

He materializes in front of her, realer than she knows he is. His hand reaches out, taking place on her cheek. Long fingers spread across her cheek, his palm holding her jaw as he pulls her closer to him. She comes without much effort shes notices, its the eyes that make her want to do whatever he asks, she knows.

"I'm dreaming of you." she asks.

"It appears so." he starts. His thumb rubs along her bottom lip, her mouth slight parts as a response. He steps closer closing whatever distance was left between the two, his next words are murmurs against her lips as she closes her eyes waiting for _something_, "Wake up." he tells her.

And before she can process this the feeling of his hand is gone,the tingling in her body and has disappeared. But she can now hear the familiar sound of her alarm blasting and her eyes shoot open and she blinks, breathes, and curses, before stumbling out of bed.

**FIN.**

**A/N: Do You Want Me On Your Mind is the title in French. This isn't really edited because I just wanted to get this out there. Forgive me for that.**


End file.
